IA Aria on the Planetes in Submerged
by cpra96
Summary: IA is set in a dystopian underwater world, in which the government is secretly taking over. She discovers that she is a descendant of a water goddess. Can this help her defeat the government or will she need something else?
1. The Dream

Chapter 1 - The Dream

Key Settings for the FF.

Planet Aatronnax - A world filled with water, no land except on the ocean floor. Humans have taken refuge in manmade towers called siphons. Each expanding 1500 meters to the ocean floor. In humanity's history several cities have been constructed with a dome in the middle to house a downtown replication. Each "dome" is surrounded by 20 siphons, in the city of Managai ,Siphon 13 has been condemned to vitrification.

The Tempest - A catastrophic event that leveled the land on Aatronnax that raised the ocean level above all land, while wiping out 60% of the planets population the remaining 40% were forced to rebuild under the surface.

Hope you guys will enjoy the FF ;D

The siphon creaked as she was sleeping in the comfort of her mattress. The eyes from the creature jagged across the window. Studying her and her room. The door to her room slightly open to view her mother and father. The creature dashed to the side of the window to be avoid being detected. Waiting for a couple of seconds, the door closed and the creature left the side of siphon into the the canyon.

"Aria it's time for school come and eat breakfast" Mom shouted from the kitchen.

"Mom I know I have an alarm clock"

"Alright then , get dressed and hurry on down"

"Alright!"

Looking at the alarm clock she thought about dream that she had encountered.

Walking onto the ocean floor, looking into the distance a light of low volume hovered just above the ground. Take a step closer the to the light, the light reacted by stepping back.

A dark shadowy figure turned and stood in front of her and the light.

"No matter how much you can do, You cannot save the light"

"Wait what light"

"Only Arayu can save them"

"Whose Arayu and who is them?"

Before she could ask the figure, she heard the sound of mother.

"Aria Violette Zastalya! Get out of bed and Get ready" yelled her mom.

Taking a deep breath into the cold room. The blankets slowly came off her bed. Losing its grip on her legs , slowly touching the ground. She arose from her bed and started to make her way to her bathroom. "I have so much work to do , why did I ever sign up for all AP" she muttered kicking her school stuff out of the into her bathroom she stared at the mirror to get a glimpse of her reflection. Her blue eyes, her white hair shifting to the left side of her head.

"Just get through the 5 more weeks of this and you're out of here."

Taking off her nightgown she turned to her shower. Raising the level, a stream of cold water started to pour out of the shower head. Quickly she turn the level to the right side to heat up the water,and in less than two minutes her bathroom was full of steam. Putting her hand on the mirror a faint screen appeared on the mirror. Scrolling up and down she was searching for her morning playlist. The music gradually rose up in volume, taking off her undergarments she slowly tiptoed into the shower. Matching with the voice of the artist, slowly she began loose focus of the world and sing "Tell Your World". Her voice was magnificent like a sweet melody being played on a Sunday afternoon.

Coming out of her shower she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her chest. Walking back to her mirror, she wiped her hand on the mirror to reveal her innocent face. Looking for her toothbrush she turn to the mirror and turned to the Kagura News Channel.

"In the city of Gemini , 2 siphons have suddenly collapsed and authorizes are still investigating on the situation. So far no leads have been found and Zero deaths have been reported."

"Wow now Gemini?"

Finishing up her makeup. Aria traveled to her wardrobe to search for her school uniform. Opening the drawer she found an unusual necklace that glowed a faint blue hue. "How the Heck"

Aria quickly inserted the necklace into her front pocket. She rushed down the stairs to greet her mother and father.

"Hello Mom"

"Hello Sweetie" Her mother replied.

"Hello Daddy"

"Hello."

"Did you hear about the siphons in Gemini?"

" Yes I did and frankly me and your Uncle are are going to Gemini to repair them and install a new safety barrier."

" Are you going to leave home again?

"Sorry but yes honey, I will be there for only about at week.

"Alright, You do know what the weekend is right?"

"Who couldn't forget it's my daughters 18th birthday"

Aria blushed "Mom told you didn't she?"

"No that's preposterous"

Mother made a B face to Father and stepped on his toe.

IIIII YAHHHHHH! Her Father exclaimed!

"Oh you're funny Dad!" Aria chuckled

"well I have to proceed to the work site, be a good girl and if you need anything just call me."

"Oh tell Uncle Manta I said HI!"

"Will do!" Her father, shutting the door behind him.

Aria still consuming her breakfast she looked into Grand Living Room. The Living room was extravagant the middle of the room was lower than the original floor. 3 steps lead to the lowest point of the middle ring. A round coffee table that held a hologram like photo album containing the family portraits. Surrounding the table were 3 curved couches. Almost resembling a radioactive sign from above. There her schoolbag was laying vertical to the couch.

Closing her door to her abode, Aria was greeted by a female figure across the hallway. The figure was the same height as her but more slender. As the figure stepped closer to her she could see the outfit that the figure was wearing,with typical dress shoes that had a high reflective gloss. Her legs were covered by black leggings. The waist was covered by loosely fit belt. Then her chest came into view a white button up with short sleeves followed by a teal tie just like Aria's. Finally her face came into view. Though a very small figure for her face, her large but bright cyan colored eyes compensated for it. Her hair was split into twin tails and her hair color matched with her eyes.  
On the badge of the lanyard said a name "Mayura Hatsune" and on the upper right hand corner was a little side note saying "Aria's BFFL :DD".

"Hey there!" said Mayura

"Hey Whats up?" Aria replied back.

"You know the usual getting ready for another boring day at school, forgetting to do last nights homework y'know same same."

" I feel you"

"Hey lets hurry to the tram stations before the security gates are up again."

Aria and Mayura gradually make their way down the siphon elevators to proceed to the security gates. Looking outside the elevator windows, the dark terrain of the ocean floor covered the landscape of Masakura. On the right side of the elevator siphons 18 & 19 were visible to the naked eye. Vice versa for the left side of the elevator with siphons 15 & 16. Now looking at the middle of the elevator window was Masakura Dome. The dome resembled a brightly lit lantern with multiple colors displaying a rainbow.

"It's amazing, I'm always in an awe everyday to see Masakura."

"Same here I can't believe we made it this far since the tempest."

the elevator came to a stop as the sight of the dome vanished. Now came the tram station where everyone was either to or came from the upper rooms of the siphons. Opening the elevator door revealed the lobby. The lobby was quite enormous, it had 3 giant openings that lead towards 3 other locations, first being to Masakura, and the other opposite pipes lead to siphons 16 & 18.

Both Aria & Mayura made way to the tram station. The grand lobby was an estimated size of Grand Central Station. 3 large tunnels of the station opened to the a rail system in which 2 sets of tracks laid side by side. The girls began to walk within the crowd. In the front of the each dome was a ticket booth for each tram.

"Two tickets for tram Alpha to the Masakura" said Aria.

"Ok girls let me see your ID's" replied the ticket holder.

"You known us for so long Mako!"

"That's true but it a protocol with y'know...the system"

"Alright alright here you go"

"Thanks girls, okay give me one moment."

Both girls could see their faces on the hologram. Then a green check mark both appeared on the top of their pictures.

"Thanks for the wait girls and have a safe day."

"Thanks" said Aria.

The girls both entered the tram to find it was just the two of them. Sitting in the middle of the tram, Mayura lowered her head on to Aria's shoulder, while she was on her phone.

"Me and Mayura just chilling in the tram right before school." She posted on the Taeshi website. Putting an earbud in, Aria too laid her head on Mayura's head and both closed their eyes…


	2. The Incident

Chapter 2 Awaken

Hearing the low hum of the tram, The girls were fast asleep. The tram was surrounded by the enormous transparent tube. Outside of the tube showed the dark and desolate landscape. Lit up by glowing coral and groups of inside of the tram was very colorful with propaganda posters to colored pictures of children on the ceilings.

"Destination Masakura ETA 2 min~ SCHER-CRANKKKKK!"

Upon hearing the large explosion the force of the blast awakened the girls. Looking around, the cabin was flooding and the glass roof of the tram was cracking.

"Aria what the hell happened! screamed Mayura.

" I have no flipping clue! All I know is that we need to do is get the hell out of here!"

In the back of the tram was the door that lead to the tracks.

"Here we need to get door open ASAP" yelled Aria.

"Gotcha" replied Mayura

Both girls frantically scuttled to the back of the tram, trying to pull the lever.

"Aria its not working!" screamed Mayura

"Pull harder" torted Aria

The water now rising up to their knees.

"SHIT!" grunted Aria

"Why isn't this budging!"

As much as the two girls combined their strength , but the level did not budge one bit. Now the water level was substantially rising. The water was now up to their chest, in one last effort the girls held their breath and dove underwater in order to force their way out to safety. Both girls grabbed the edge of the level and with one last might of their strength...nothing. The level was stuck shut, soon the girls had to return to the surface for one last breath of air. Both girls tilted their heads up in order to receive their last few breaths.

"MAYURA I DON'T WANT TO DIE" cried Aria. With tears vigorously swelled up in her eyes and water entering her mouth, she desperately tried to gasp for the little pocket of air that was above her. On her left Mayura was too struggling to keep her head up before the cabin was entirely filled with water.

"ARIA!" exclaimed Mayura dashing from the opposite side of the cabin to reach Aria. Mayura felt something grasped her shoe.

"ARIA SOMETHING IS GRABBING MY FOOT ARIA PLEA-" the final words of Mayura before she was dragged underneath the waters surface.

"NOOOOOOO! MAYURA!" screeched Aria seeing her best friend go under. The water now even with her chin, she went under water and stood her toes to take the last bit of air. Looking above she tried to remember her memories before she accepted death. Memories of her and Mayura walking in downtown Masakura, to becoming #1 in her class. Aria didn't want those memories to die off, but soon she came to reality and the water had completely filled the cabin. She held her last breath and slowly her face became submerged. Sinking towards the floor the cabin she opened her eyes to see if mayura was still there. No sight of her whatsoever, just the sight of papers floating around. Aria felt a thump in her chest. Her time was running out. Trying to hold in her last breath. Soon the pressure of have no oxygen has reached Aria. She opened her mouth and the water rushed into her throat and nasal cavity. She grabbed her throat trying to stop the water from entering her lungs. Though there was nothing she could have done. Loosening her grip the water flooded into her lungs and her pupils dilated. Slowly her vision became blurry and she no longer keep her eyes focused. Blacking out Aria's eyes closed and her arms laid right next to her. Moments later Aria's body became lifeless drifting inside the cabin.

Minutes later, the necklace from her front pocket start to glow brightly. Her lifeless hands began to twitch. Her back started to arch, feet pointing down and her arms were spread apart. The eyes began turn empty, the blank iris overtaking her pupil. Then her eyes began glowing pure white, as a white hemisphere began to surround her. The hemisphere was expanding with every second. Each object that the hemisphere went touch became still. Suddenly hemisphere began to collapse onto Aria. Seconds later the white hemisphere disappeared leaving no trace of Aria…


	3. The Explanation

The Explanation

Several hours had passed since the implosion, major new corporations had fled to the scene to document the site. Some companies came from the city of Gemini while others were from Zten, Kyorax , and more. The city of Masakura had quarantined tram alpha and began to redirect traffic to either tram beta or omega.

"This is Sikuru Kabato with Masakura city news, an implosion of some sort rattled the community of siphon 17. Authorities have closed the rails for further transportation. As you can see from MP Sub 5, the massive hole has flooded Tram Alpha leading to Maskura. The tram rails have been deemed vitrified. Information on detours , citizens of siphon 17 will be directed to either siphon 18 or 16. Taking tram beta or omega in order to gain access to Masakura. This all the information prior to my knowledge. This is Sikuru Kabato reporting out."

Deep below the dome of Masakura dome laid the Grand Voyeur , an underwater canyon like the Mariana Trench but twice as large. In the abyss was a small hole that lead to a small cave entrance. The cave itself was vast , resembling the size of a ball room. Both stalagmite and stalactites covered the floor and ceiling. Among the floor pools of shallow water. Covering one of pools was a body of a teenage girl. A dark cloud grasping the body with its might. The cavern started to light up but to a faint hue. Slowly the dark cloud began to back away from the body. At first the cloud regurgitated a black dress shoe. Then two pairs of pale legs began to appear next. next the a navy blue skirt was torn from the left side, following the dark cloud finally released its very grip on her face. Her face was pale but her innocent face was still there. Her white hair was down to her thighs Her arms laid on the on the side with the hand interlocking with each other. Suddenly with a thump from the inside, her eyes quickly open and she laid up right to her breath. Hyperventilating she loosened her tie to help regain her breathing. The hair dripping wet to her damp clothes. Looking around she could barely make out what was in front of her. Making her eyes sight down her chest she noticed that the necklace was slowly floating. The necklace began to pull toward the end of the cave.

"What the-" Aria resisted

Then the necklace learned toward the end of the cave with a forceful tug.

"Alright fine then" Aria finally copped

Stepping up to her gain her balance, she slowly walked with the necklace. Walking through the cave, she could see the entrance which led to a smaller drawings that resembled caveman before the civilization take over Aatronax. While Aria was traveling with the necklace she crossed a mural in which depicted a goddess. The goddess had waves emitting out from her hands pushing down on what to be humans. As she continue to study the mural a dark figure behind her just a few yards.

"Ahh so I seems that you have interested in your ancestor Arayu?" greeted the figure

Aria quickly turned around in fear to face the figure. She then grabbed the necklace with her fist and held it like a weapon."Who are you and Where am I!?" She yelled.

"Hush little one I know you have many questions that need to be answered" said the figure.

In a quick succession Aria dashed to the figure and shoved the necklace to the figures throat. Her piercing eyes both green & blue eyes bloodshot with fear.

"I SAID WHERE AM I AND WHO ARE YOU!" Aria demanded

"Alright Alright let me take you to my living quarters"

Aria slowly was catching up to the figures movement and also looked at the creatures detail. The figure slowly came out of the shadows. the figure had 4 legs much of that as a horse but the body of a human. He was about 7 feet tall from his hooves to the top of his hair. His armor had a dark blue tint with white accents. Taking off his helmet the figure said.

"Let me introduce myself my'lady. I am Master Rorvven"

" Wait why did you call me "My Lady" Aria asked in disarray.

"Well you see your ancestor was my Queen and I am or "was" one of her appointed guardians." responded Rorvven.

"Wait who is this queen and what does it have to do with me?"

"Arayu was the water Goddess who ruled thousand years ago on the planet you called Aatronnax before it was called Radiance. When Arayu and her people both lived in harmony she protected her people,l the people flourished and cultivated the land. the one for follower by the name of Draxten decided the ways of Arayu was not for him. Thus he gathered followers of the weak who also decided to part ways with Arayu. Arayu then questioned them to why the people rebelled against her people, they simply replied they want to be a gods themselves. the people began to plunder towns, steal, lie and take down monuments of Arayu. Arayu in her temple consulted her counsel. Which was made of up myself and 17 other guardians all of which to agree and to eradicate this sin."

A pool right next to both Aria and Rorrven appeared. There a vision showed a beautiful female figure covered in white robes. Her white hair and innocent face had a striking resemblance to Aria.

" Listen my fellow guardians" said the Goddess

"These times have been greatly in dire, This world has been corrupted the evil in this world may seem way too much, but I feel this one process will help rid the evil and let the pure live on. I plan to use my powers to create an event that will turn the land in the world to water. thus it will create a cycle for that the evil will eradicated."

" My Lady, do you even have the power necessary to do so?" exclaimed Master Ra

"Yes I am Goddess aren't I? I shall create a symbol signifying my trust in the world, I shall create a ray in which in the sky shall project a bow of multiple colors." replied Arayu.

"Even though I posses the manipulation of water, this process will use my powers that I have not shown anyone before. It will destroy my body and yourselves as well. The people who remained in me shall not perish in this world they will be with my as my followers in the kingdom faithful guardians do I make myself clear? To everyone you are my faithful and most loyal servants. Now once I start the process. The people will know they will come stop me. My Guardians I ask you to hold down the gates for that the people will be notified of what I am doing and they will stop at nothing to come stop me. Once the process is complete, You will all follow me up into the heavens where we will watch the new world unfold."

"But why aren't you in the heavens?" questioned Aria.

"I asked Arayu for her permission to stay behind and look for Arayu's next descendant"

"Wait Arayu is my ancestor?"

"Precisely Miss Zastalya. Her direct line of blood runs through and into you. You have the same appearance and also same heart at my queen. That is why that necklace is floating and pointing towards me. it is a marker that I set in that little space that you hold your cloths in.

"Hold up, Hold up one minute"

"Hold what up my'lady?"

"First off it is called a "drawer" and second this so called water goddess "Arayu" is my ancestor and you are her guardian?"

"That is correct young miss."

"Then explain how I came to this cave?"

"Do you remember anything before you awakened?"

"Yes a little bit"

Aria's mind flash backed to the distraught memories of drowning.

"Well I do remember seeing Mayura going und-AAAAAAAAAH" Aria suddenly collapsing to the ground. Her hands over her ears squeezing with immense pressure. Her body then fell to her side shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes began to look shot, coughing up bits of blood from her mouth.

"Oh dear, this isn't what Arayu promised" muttered Rorrven picking up Aria with her body still trembling. Walking back to his abode. Looking into his home he passed a sarcophagus signifying his place of slumber. Next he began to move into the next room. Very subtle there was a fountain in the middle surrounded by six pillars. Arriving at the fountain he placed Aria into the fountain. A dark cloud then began exit her body. Slowly she began to regain consciousness. Opening her eyes she could tell she was underwater. Though her reaction was non existent. She took a mouth full of water. She felt nothing. Her lungs expanded just as if she was breathing air. Rising up from the fountain, she took a step down from the fountain. then she took her other foot and slowly began to walk to Rorrven with her clothes appearing to be dry.

"Please answer my question" asked Aria.

"I will do to the best of my ability" replied Rorrven.

"First how did I get here and how am I able to breath water?"

" To your first question, that necklace you see right there it is a safety device that I placed in. For whenever you lose consciousness or death occurs. The power of your ancestor will bring you back to this temple.

"You drowned my'lady, but the seal of Arayu has prevented you from being erased from this world."

"Are you saying that I am immortal?"

"Not precise"

"I would suggest not trying death again."

"..." silently Aria.

" Oh and the 2nd question, Like I said you are Arayu's descendant. She is a water goddess , she can manipulate water to her will, she can breathe underwater. Even control the blood circulation in peoples veins."

"Why me though, why couldn't it be some other descendant of Arayu."

"Ahh for there is a great evil in the world miss Zastalya." said Rorrven.

"This evil once battled Arayu and I fear that the evil has came back to get revenge on Araryu to eliminate any existence of Arayu. I believe it has gotten stronger with since he vanished and Arayu went to the heavens I believe that my queen is still inside you. You possess her powers I believe you can take over this evil."

"But what evil is there?!" questioned Aria

"The world that we live in is fine no crime no misfortune has committed in Masakura"

"Maybe not in Masakura but other cities my lady such as the one so called city "Gemini".

"That meer incident at the tram station was made to look like accident but in reality it was intentional. You see the government you so trusted had eyes on you and your friends location. Prior to that night a group of insurgents rigged the track with a set of detonations. The detonations in which was rigged to explode and drown you and Mayura. They wanted to eliminate all threats for their new goal."

"Wait what happened to Maruya the last thing I heard was her screaming horrifically and I couldn't do anything. Aria teared suddenly.

"There There young one I know the times are tough right now. But I had to save her first. Though for you know the necklace was already on your body so I had to no worries of your survival."

"You have Mayura? Take her to me now!"

"As you wish my lady"

Rorrven then proceed to walk to the next chamber with Aria right next to him. His four hooves stepping with force. While walking to the cave, she saw more murals of Arayu. Murals of how Arayu was there to help her people with miracles. Right to the left of Aria was row of chest all belonging to a name. Then she went to look at the last chest. Slowly rubbing her hand across the plaque it faintly read" Aria Violette Zastalya".

"It's me." said Aria

"Yes my'lady Your ancestor had placed a special item in place so that when the time comes the power of Arayu will unlock the chest. So that it will help you on your journey. Aria closely examined the side of chest. It depicted 3 figures a child in the middle holding hands with its parents.

"Whoa she even knew that it was Mom and Dad." said Aria.

"My lady, Come here will you. Mayura is waiting for you

.

Aria quickly rose up and walked to the entrance . Then the body of Mayura began to appear in Aria's sight. Mayura was laying in a pool with the water glowing with a faint blue hue. there she laid even with the water's surface. Little lights were coming into the pool and entering her body. her outfit was the same as before.

"Mayura!" screamed Aria.

Though she screamed for her friends name, Mayura did not respond...


End file.
